


Once Upon A Time

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Colin fell asleep on the verge of a lake and met a beautiful blond woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_leary (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2010 Advent Calendar.  
> Written as a present for my lovely Petite Puce, Mrs_Leary

Colin was sitting in the grass looking at the reflection of the sun on the surface of the lake. The water seemed to be golden at this hour of the day, his very favorite time to daydream by the waterside.  
Since when he could remember he had always came here to play or more exactly to dream.   
Colin has always felt like any other child, he liked to play with other children, he liked his mum or his older brother reading him bedtime stories but what he liked the most was to come here, near this lake, read his books, played his favorite parts aloud and then dream. Life would be awesome if he could at least be one of those characters he liked so much.  
“The Once and Future King” whispered a gentle voice next to him, startling him.  
He never heard the woman coming close to him.  
She was unbelievably beautiful. She looked like some kind of goddess, her blond hair blazing in the sunset. For a moment Colin taught he has fallen asleep.  
“Yeah…” he whispered strangely shy “It is my favorite book”  
The woman looked into his eyes for a long time.  
“You like stories about knights in shiny armors?” she asked again and Colin could swear her raspberry lips never moved. It was as if she was talking into his mind.   
“I like the magic” he answered at once “Can you imagine what he would feel like to be as powerful as the wizard Merlin? How it would feel to be perfectly communing with the nature, having it bend to your will, or to live in a crystal palace underneath water? Excalibur could even lie in this lake and one day the Lady of the Lake would rise again! They said she was the most beautiful woman ever that’s why Merlin fell for her”  
The woman’s clear watered eyes never left his face while he was talking and he could feel them burning a hole into his soul. She was mesmerizing.  
“This is true” she answered, her voice was enthralling “Mankind said so”  
“Well… I don’t think she could have been more beautiful than you though” Colin blushed a deep red knowing he shouldn’t have said that. He barely knew the mysterious woman, better changed the subject of their conversation.  
“By the way, my favorite character has always been King Arthur” Colin said in a genuine smile “I like him a lot!”   
The woman gently smiled at him. Colin couldn’t tell how he knew but he could bet the beautiful woman seldom if ever smiled; such a beautiful but sad lady.  
“King Arthur would like you too” she answered, her clear eyes gently shining in this warm sunset, her tender though cold hand messing Colin’s hair.  
When Colin opened his eyes again the woman wasn’t there anymore. He understood he had all indeed been a dream, a dream of magic and fairy, a strange though beautiful dream.  
But even knowing it was all a creation of his vivid imagination, he never forgot the fairy’s last words: One day your king will come.


End file.
